Corpes
Corpes are interactive objects in the game Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense. Appearance First form A corpe in its first form resembles a person pressed against a pole with a spike extending out of their abdomen. The pole is completely grey with a skull placed on top of and a oval shaped base at the bottom with some blood splashed onto the bottom of the base and a small splash on the area of the pole directly above it. The person that is pressed against the pole has a human form with a round head, stubby arms and legs, with the chest and abdomen of the person being slightly obscured by the spike that extends out of it. The persons body is completely covered in blood with the sections that aren't being white. On the persons face are two white triangle shaped eyes with a black mark over top of one eye that is likely a bruise. After a certain amount of time, the skull on top of the pole will slide down and bite the person on the head causing them to struggle, cry out, and vomit out blood. In Monster Castle Defense, corpes have a blue outline while in Monster Castle: Level Pack the outline is semitransparent and also the colours of corpes in Monster Castle Defense is slightly darker then the ones in the level pack version. Second form A corpe in its second form resembles a large meat grinder grinding a human like object. The meat grinder is grey with a crank that has a brown handle and is constantly turning placed on one side, the tube part from which meat comes out on the other side, and the funnel being placed in the middle with its wider end pointing upward. The funnel and the tube part of the meat grinder have blood splattered rims while the funnel's opening is filled with the upper half of a person that is covered withe blood, save for a few patches, and slightly slanted so that only one of its arms is visible. Beneath the funnel of the meat grinder is a small white skull that has a circular head, two small eyes, and two teeth on either side of its face. In Monster Castle Defense, corpes in their second form have a blue outline and the metal of the meat grinder is a dark greyish-brown while in the level pack version the outline is semi-transparent and the metal is a lighter grey colour. Third form A corpe in its third form resembles a person placed inside a liquid filled container. The person has a human like form and is light brown with a dark brown outline, a red mouth, and two dark brown slits for eyes. The person constantly changes forms in the container starting out as a fetus, eventually growing into a human form, and then bursting into blood which turns the previously lime green liquid surrounding it red and the process starts over again. The container of the corpe in its third form is tall and cylindrical with the top being made of clear white glass and the bottom being a grey oval that has several small spheres around it. The Monster Castle Defense version of a corpe in its third form is slightly darker than the level pack version's. Game information Corpes cost 200 bones to create and start with a stat of one (in Monster Castle: Level Pack) or a stat of three (in Monster Castle Defense). Corpes are a defensive monster and, unlike all other monsters, do not interact with enemies in any way. Instead of interacting with enemies, corpes benefit the player by providing extra bones upon the defeat of an enemy. When a corpe is leveled up or evolves, the amount of bones it gives increases. Strategies Because of corpes costing the highest amount of bones to create of all monsters, they are best created when the player has a large amount of bones to spare. The best place to position a corpe is in a area that enemies do not interact with such as behind a door, since corpes do not evolve upon contact with enemies, and putting them in places where enemies travels has the possibility of the corpe being frozen by mages or destroyed by kamikazes. The best uses for the amount of bones gained by corpes is to be used on strengthening or creating other monsters, using magic spells, or, if the player has enough bones, creating or leveling up another corpe. Gallery File:Corpe_defense.png|A corpe in is first form from Monster Castle Defense Corpe 2 o.PNG|A corpe in its second form from the Level Pack version File:Copre_2_deense.png|A corpe in its second form from Monster Castle Defense Corpe 3 o.PNG|A corpe in its third from the Level Pack version File:Corpe_3_MCD_fix.png|A corpe in its third form from Monster Castle Defense Trivia *Corpe is possibly a misspelling of corpse Category:Monster Castle Category:Interactive objects